


Обычный спокойный день

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Delusions, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Он даже не думает разбираться, чтоб не спугнуть.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Обычный спокойный день

Каждый вечер он приходит домой и целует жену в подставленную щеку. Иногда она спрашивает, устал ли он и как его спина, иногда рассказывает, что натворили в этот раз дети, довольно редко жалуется на то, что они давно не выходили куда-либо — так, как бы не всерьез, просто на случай, если у него будет поменьше заданий по работе. Он обещает, как обычно.

В прихожую выбегают дети, и сразу становится тесно. Он думает, что стоило бы посмотреть домик побольше, но тоже обязательно в пригороде, терпеть не может скученность и неприятный запах городских окраин, который невозможно вытравить даже у колонны Нельсона. Дети, как и положено в этом возрасте, шумные и непоседливые. И очень мало похожи на него, как внешне, так и отношением к жизни: их любят и они любят в ответ. Дети уже довольно часто устраивают магические встряски дому, маленькому палисаднику, соседскому коту и двум степенным совам, живущим под крышей крохотной беседки. Хорошо, что дети внешне похожи на мать — «позитивные живчики», как называет их теща. Милейшая женщина, обычно забирает детей, даже не заходя в дом. Он вообще может не узнать ее, если встретит на улице. Она, кстати, не обидится.

Съев традиционный ужин, он в который раз задумывается о том, что это приятно: домашняя еда, тихий разговор в уютной гостиной, пожелание доброй ночи и поцелуй дочери, недолгий мужской разговор с сыном при свете ночника об очередном супергерое и обещание заказать новый графический роман.

Поднявшись в спальню, он тихо целует в плечо переодевающуюся жену, привычно говорит ей «ложись, я сейчас» и идет в ванную. Подсушив полотенцем коротко стриженные волосы, он выходит с халатом, перекинутым через локоть. Жена уже дремлет, и он просто ложится рядом и смотрит, как она улыбается во сне, смотрит, смотрит.

Утро начинается внезапно, выхватив его из сна в старой родительской спальне в той самой развалюхе в Коукворте, запутавшегося во влажных ветхих простынях. Отбросив судорожно прижатую к груди подушку, он резко встает и, не одеваясь, спускается в обшарпанную крошечную кухоньку, где быстро выпивает чашку довольно посредственного кофе, причесывается пятерней, одеваясь на ходу, и, накинув мантию, сует в карман кусок старого пергамента.

Он бросит пергамент на рабочий стол и забудет о нем ровно до тех пор, пока за час до конца рабочего дня на нем не проступят слова, написанные знакомым почерком.

«Рыбу или мясо?»

Пожалуй, пусть сегодня будет рыба.

«Постарайся не задерживаться, дорогой, дети приготовили тебе сюрприз. И да, Джемма опять просила кролика. Мы можем с этим что-то сделать?»

Конечно, можем, мы можем все.

Он решительно встает, кивает соседнему столу и аппарирует в пригород, точно на крыльцо маленького домика, за крашеной дверью которого слышны возмущенные детские крики и топот погони. Он толкает дверь и шагает навстречу спокойной мирной обыденной жизни…


End file.
